


A Half-Finished Forever

by phandomoftheowl



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Childhood, M/M, Orphans, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-19
Updated: 2012-11-19
Packaged: 2017-11-19 01:19:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phandomoftheowl/pseuds/phandomoftheowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the night he leaves, the sky is clear and starry, and if Fushimi closes his eyes, he can imagine he is twelve again, sleeping on ice-cold cement, watching the stars twinkle around an ever changing moon, content in the now. Secure in the knowledge that no matter what, he'd always have Misaki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Half-Finished Forever

**Author's Note:**

> After listening to the drama cd of Fushimi/Yata, I just had to write this. These two gave me so many angsty feels of angstness. This is my way of justifying Saruhiko's betrayal.

The reason he leaves is this:

Misaki fits in easily with the rest of HOMRA. He catches their attention with exaggerated stories of fighting thugs and living on the streets, and later in the orphanage. They accept him and he falls in love with each and every single one of them. Yata is bright and full of laughter even when circumstances are at their direst. It's what drew Saruhiko to him all those years ago when they were both nothing but orphan brats stealing from the same street vendor. 

Fushimi tries his damndest to ignore the whispers that follow them. He knows what they say, knows that no one can quite believe that someone like Yata chooses to spend all his time with a stuck-up brat like Fushimi. _The stuck-up Monkey and his star_ , Kasunagi-san says to Anna once jokingly. They're at the bar eating lunch and Saruhiko says nothing, turns expectantly to Misaki because no-one else is allowed to call him Monkey except Yata, who has beaten people up for less of Saruhiko's behalf.

But Misaki just chortles with the rest of them and snatches some cabbage off Saru's plate and offers Anna his milk. Fushimi leaves, lunch half-finished. 

And this:

When they were younger, Misaki used to call them brothers. Used to tug Saruhiko up to the roof of the orphanage the police officers dumped them into three months ago to stare at the smog-filled starry sky. And then, just as they were about to fall asleep, Yata would squeeze Fushimi's hand tightly and say in a voice so soft Saru had to stop breathing to hear the words "I'll stay with you forever."

Later, as they grow older and other boys start paying attention to girls, Misaki stops holding his hand. They still go to the roof but there are no more promises of forever at the end of the night. There are no fingers twisting until they found the best way to hold on while sleeping on one side, back to Fushimi. 

Even later, when Mikoto takes them in, they're given a little room to share above the bar. It's better than the orphange and light years away from the little dumpster lid they used to use on particularly rainy nights. He waits all night for Yata to take him to the roof of HOMRA but it never happens. Starry nights and forevers are for children, Saruhiko tells himself, and curls his fingers into a fist in a failed attempt to warm them. 

Yata calls it a home, but if home means being cold and lonely and watching his one and only friend drift away from him day by day, then Saruhiko will take the dumpster and potato sacks for clothes and stars for blankets anyday. 

And a little bit of this:

The details of what exactly happened the night Mikoto found Saru and Yata are known to only to the three of them. What _is_ common knowledge though, is the fact that Fushimi and Misaki got their marks in the same place. When Fushimi realizes this, his heart gives a nasty flutter that leaves him feeling restless all day. However, the revelation is overshadowed by the fact that these are _Mikoto's_ marks on their bodies -- over their hearts -- on Yata's heart. 

It isn't that Fushimi is not grateful for Mikoto saving them. They're much better off now, he knows, and Yata loves it here, so for his sake, Saruhiko tries. He tries that first night without stars, content with the knowledge that even though he wasn't able to save Misaki, his friend is still safe and alive, and he tries a hundred nights after that. But in the end it isn't enough. 

He betrays them. Plain and simple. Misaki will asks about the whys and hows and he'll hate. Oh, how he'll hate Saruhiko. The anticipation of his undivided, unbridled rage sends a shiver down Saru's spine. 

On the night he leaves, the sky is clear and starry, and if Fushimi closes his eyes, he can imagine he is twelve again, sleeping on ice-cold cement, watching the stars twinkle around an ever changing moon, content in the now. Secure in the knowledge that no matter what, he'd always have Misaki. 

A loud explosion brings him out of his memories and he watches as the Red King and Blue King clash. Most of HOMRA is down, as are the other Blues, except for him, spinning in the midst oh chaos, bright and red and beautiful as ever; his Misaki.

No. Not his. Not anymore.

Fushimi picks up a sword laying by one of the fallen Blues. 

"Mi-sa-kiii..."

And so it ~~ends~~ begins.


End file.
